A Sudden Death, A New Friendship
by Nicole-Evelyn
Summary: Inuyasha loses something dear to him, and life looks sad from that moment on. Will all that change when he meets a new friend? Rated M only for language. Please review!
1. New Beginnings for Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p>A small, four year old Inuyasha looked sadly out the rain covered window of the car. His mother, Izayoi, was trying to smile for her son, but she couldn't when she saw him in the backseat with tears streaming down his bruised and scarred face. Izayoi then looked at herself in her mirror and saw her own bruises and scars. All she could think about was how she could have prevented the incident. If only she could have done something, her son and she wouldn't be driving to their new home, which was far away from their old one. As soon as the two pulled up in their rusted, old, run-down car, Inuyasha and his mom stared up at their new apartment. They unloaded their three small boxes filled with their possessions from the dented trunk of the the same haunting thought crossing their mind, they both walked up to their new home, unsure of what to expect now.<p>

Inuyasha was looking around as his mother and he were traveling up to their apartment on the top floor of the building. Izayoi seemed too occupied in her own thoughts to notice what was going on around her. Inuyasha saw intimidating, dark, tall figures as he proceeded up the stairs. On many of the floors, he saw women. Some with barely-there clothes and a look of desire in their eyes and others with a look of pure fear in their eyes. He heard some dark laughter in the background during all of this. Being only four years old, he didn't understand what was going on. He just assumed that they were playing games just like he and his-

No. It was too soon to think about it. It had only been a week since the incident. But in that one week, everything changed. His mother was less talkative, she seemed less happy all of the time, she looked miserable, and she wouldn't play games with him anymore. Izayoi had tried to explain the incident to her son, but he didn't understand what was going on. Through his mom's tears, all he could understand was "better place" and "see again." Inuyasha still couldn't figure out what that meant. After a few minutes more of sad silence between Izayoi and her son, they arrived at their apartment. Inuyasha and Izayoi opened the filthy rusted door to their cheap apartment. They saw dust on the broken furniture and bugs on old plates of food. As they walked in to further inspect their new home, they barely missed stepping on the pile of broken glass. Izayoi and Inuyasha both looked up from the glass to a large stain of blood on the wall. Inuyasha was going to question it, but decided against it when he saw how many emotions overwhelmed his mother's face.

"Inuyasha, go to your room and unpack," said Izayoi. Inuyasha went straight to the only other room in the apartment to unpack the few possessions that he still owned because his mother said that she would sleep on the couch. After the incident, _they _took most of everything that Inuyasha's family owned. His mother had only packed two pairs of pants, two shirts, and a toothbrush. Inuyasha managed to pack three pairs of pants, one shirt, a toothbrush, and a few toys. When he finished unpacking, he decided to go to play outside. When he passed by his mom, he saw that she had already wiped the blood off the wall and was currently sweeping up the broken glass. His hand was already turning the doorknob when his mother stopped him.

"Inuyasha, where are you going"? asked his frustrated mother.

"I'm going outside to play with my soccer ball, mommy!" exclaimed an excited Inuyasha.

"Sweetie, you can't go outside," said Izayoi softly.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because it's not safe here! You'll get hurt - more than you already are!" yelled a frustrated Izayoi.

"I'm a big boy, mommy! I can play by myself! I'm going to go!" said Inuyasha. Just as he was exiting, and Izayoi was about to yell at him, Inuyasha bumped into a hard body. Inuyasha tilted his head all the way back to see a scary looking man in their doorway.

"Hello... I'm Naraku... you're landlord."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Well, as you can probably tell, I'm new to the whole writing thing! This is my first story on Fanfiction, and I hope it didn't suck too badly. If you have any questions about the story, ask me in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!<p> 


	2. A Talk with the Landlord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat on his bed looking at his soccer ball, thinking about what had just happened. The scary man he had bumped into not long ago was currently talking to his mother. After the incident, he was cautious of people he didn't know. He was scared of someone harming his family... again. He tried to fight off the dark stranger as he emerged into the doorway, but his mother told him to stop immediately. The man asked to speak with his mother, and what shocked him, she agreed to speak with him. Inuyasha thought that she was just as scared of the man as he was. So here Inuyasha was, praying that his mother was alright. He hadn't heard any noises like the ones from the incident yet, so maybe that was a good sign.<p>

"Well, miss, a little birdie told me that you were having some money problems," said the mysterious figure.

"Um, may I ask where you heard that?" asked a confused Izayoi.

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that I know about what happened last week and that you need money... now," said the figure.

"Mr. Naraku, I don't think that it is polite to know a stranger's business..." said a very sad Izayoi at the mention of the incident.

"Please, call me Naraku, Izayoi. I consider us to be friends rather than strangers," said Naraku with a mockingly hurt tone. Izayoi was really starting to become creeped out by the landlord.

"Mr. Naraku, I-"

"Izayoi, please. I came here to talk with you about a different subject anyway," said Naraku, interrupting her. "Because I know that you need money, I've decided to help support your son in his education. I know that he should be starting his first year of school soon, and he looks like a smart boy. So, I decided to send him to one of the best private schools in all of Tokyo. Now, before you say no, Izayoi, I am going to tell you that I will pay for all of the expenses for his school." Izayoi was about to interject, but Naraku decided to make another very important point to his pleading. "Izayoi, would you really deny your son of one of the greatest educations he could ever get?" Izayoi was speechless. She honestly had no idea what to say. She barely knew the man, and here he was, being familiar with her and supporting her son and her like he was family.

"Mr. Naraku, I couldn't ever accept that offer," said a still shocked Izayoi.

"Izayoi, please. Think of it as a 'welcome to the apartment complex' gift," Naraku said with a smirk. Izayoi still would not take the deal. She thought it was too generous, no matter how much it would help her son.

"Mr. Nara-"

"IZAYOI!" he said with a loud bang of his fist on the table. Naraku was about to continue screaming when he suddenly regained his composure and calmed down. "I mean, Izayoi... please take the offer. I only want to help your son be the best he can be," he said with a surprisingly calm face.

"Alright, Mr. Naraku, but as soon as I save up some money, I will not burden you with the payment of my son's education. I will pay you back as well," said a scared Izayoi. She only agreed because she was scared to anger him any further.

"Thank you, Izayoi," said Naraku with a smug look on his face. Naraku never took no for an answer.

Inuyasha immediately jumped up and ran into the living room with ready fists after he heard the loud bang on the table. The noise reminded him of the incident. He ran in to find nothing shattered and his mom with no new bruises or cuts. He felt so relieved. He thought he would have had to relive the incident that happened just a short seven days before.

"Hey, sweetie. I have some good news for you. You will be going to a nice school in a week! And, Mr. Naraku is paying for it!" said an excited Izayoi. "What do you say to Mr. Naraku?"

"Thank you," said Inuyasha meekly behind his mother's leg.

"Forgive Inuyasha," Izayoi said, "He is very excited."

"It is quite alright," said Naraku. "I was a shy, little half-demon myself when I was little." As Naraku was leaving, he turned around and gave a evil smirk to Inuyasha that went unnoticed by his mother. "Again, thank you, Izayoi, for letting me assist you in financial matters," said Naraku. "I will talk with you again soon. Goodbye." As Izayoi and Inuyasha said their goodbyes, Inuyasha felt scared for two things: he was scared to see Naraku again, and he was scared to go to school for the first time.

* * *

><p>Well, yay for second chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! It literally made my day! (I know I'm a loser:D) Anyways, 3rd chapter is coming real soon! Please review!<p>

_To Reviewers: _

**kittykritik: **Thanks for your comment about my beginning because usually I suck at writing beginnings! And just a heads up, since it is MY writing, I can 100% assure you that there will be wording issues. But, thanks for reviewing!

**HopelessRomantic183: **Well yay me! At least somebody thinks that my story is interesting! Your guess about what happened was a little off, but not too much. Me being the dumb idiot that I am, I completely forgot to include Sesshomaru. (Sorry to all those Sessh fans!) However, I MIGHT be able to include him later on in the story. But anyway, I'm glad that I made Naraku the landlord. You will see how I develop this idea in later chapters. I'm glad that you want to continue reading! I'll try to keep all of you interested in my story! But, thanks for reviewing!

**Chakira16: **Don't worry. I won't keep you guessing forever. I will eventually explain the incident to you in later chapters. And you think Naraku being their landlord now is scary, just wait until later chapters... Thanks for reviewing!


	3. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked nervously to his first day of school with his mother in mid-August. He saw lots of other kids on the sidewalks because it was the beginning of the school year for all children. Inuyasha was dreading this day all week, and with each passing day, he grew more and more nervous. He couldn't help but think about the worst things that could happen to him. What if was not smart enough? What if he embarrassed himself? What if everybody laughed at him? What if everybody made fun of him? Even before the incident, the bruises, and the scars, he was still an outcast amongst children because he was a half-demon. Half-demons were never accepted by demons or humans, and it had been that way for a very long time. But, maybe school would be an okay place for him. Maybe he would smart- smarter than all the children there. Maybe he would be the perfect kid, with lots of friends who accepted him for what he was. He was still deep in thought until his mother's voice woke him from his trance.<p>

"Honey, we're at your school," said Izayoi. Inuyasha's positive thoughts immediately escaped his mind when he looked at the building and the people surrounding it. The building was so large, and all of its students seemed to be popular and human, which made him stand very much. Inuyasha started to take his shelter by hiding behind his mother's leg, but his mother immediately knew what her son was going to do and wouldn't let him hide behind her any longer. "Inuyasha, you must go to school. You can't skip school your whole life. If it makes you feel better, I will walk you to your classroom," said Izayoi comfortingly. Inuyasha immediately nodded his head very fast, and grabbed on tightly to his mother's hand. The two started walking up the stairs to the building and into the preschool classrooms hall. His mother and he found his classroom at the end of the hallway. Inuyasha looked into his classroom nervously. It was buzzing with kids running around and laughing. His mother started walking up with him to meet his teacher, Mrs. Hitomi. His mother introduced him to his teacher, and then told him to go play with the other students, while she stayed around talking to his teacher. Inuyasha looked around the cheerful classroom once more. He was right, his classmates were all human. He started thinking of what the other kids might do to him. He hoped that they would accept him with all his might. He was once again awakened out of his trance to hear his teacher's voice.

"Children, say goodbye to your parents. We must get on with our day, and they can't stay here all day," said Mrs. Hitomi. Inuyasha immediately saddened. He had never been away from his mom before. And since the incident, he had only clinged to his mom more. Inuyasha hugged his mom for a full two minutes before letting go. Izayoi was sad to let him go too because her only living family was Inuyasha, but she had to be strong for him. Izayoi let him go with a weak smile on her face.

"Be a good boy, Inuyasha. I love you," she said. After kissing him on the forehead, she left him. Inuyasha went over to sit on the colorful carpet where Mrs. Hitomi was calling all the students to come over and join her. Inuyasha went and sat next to the teacher because at the moment, he needed an adult in his life who would make him feel stable in the current situation he was in.

"Okay, children. I want you all to go around the carpet and say your name and favorite color," says Mrs. Hitomi "Let's start with you!" she said excitedly while pointing to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha stood up, he got mixed reactions from the other students. Some were laughing at him, others looked scared of him, and others kept whispering how ugly he was and pointing at the bruises and scars on his face and two furry ears atop his head of long silver hair. With a saddened voice, Inuyasha started to tell the class his name and favorite color.

"M-m-m-my name i-is Inuyasha. M-my f-favorite color is red," he said on the verge of tears. Mrs. Hitomi saw that he was about to cry, and immediately started to make him feel better.

"Very good, Inuyasha. I like your name. My favorite color is red, too," said the smiling Mrs. Hitomi. Inuyasha's tears went away, and his mouth broke out into a small smile. The introductions continued until it was the very last girl's turn who sat on the other side of Mrs. Hitomi.

"Hi, my name is Kagome! My favorite colors are green and red!" squeaked a cheerful Kagome.

"Very good, Kagome! I am glad to see you so happy today!" said Mrs. Hitomi. Inuyasha looked over at the girl who had just said her name and favorite color. She was so pretty. She seemed really nice, too. After that, Mrs. Hitomi had started to talk about what activities and games they were going to do today and how fun they would be. While Mrs. Hitomi was talking, Inuyasha looked back over at Kagome. When she looked back at him, she smiled at him, then turned back to listening attentively to the teacher. Inuyasha was not expecting for her to smile at him like that. He expected her to turn away fast, or look at him in disgust. Inuyasha fantasized about being friends with her. Maybe she would like him for a long time. Maybe she wouldn't be the one to laugh at him. Maybe she would be the one to accept him. Maybe she would to be his best friend.

_'Kagome. My friend.' _Inuyasha smiled at the thought once again.

It was playtime in Mrs. Hitomi's classroom. All the other students were playing with each other. Inuyasha was sitting by himself in the corner, watching all of the other kids have fun. Kagome was playing house with the other kids when she noticed that Inuyasha was by himself in the corner. It made her sad to see him by himself. She left the group of kids and walked over to him. "Hey, Inuyasha," said Kagome cheerfully, "Do you want to play house with me?" When Inuyasha heard what she said, he was completely shocked and was the happiest he had ever been since the incident.

"S-sure," said a shy Inuyasha. Kagome's small hand grabbed Inuyasha's slightly larger hand and dragged him to the play kitchen. She then told him that she would be the mommy, and he would be the daddy. They had so much fun together for the rest of playtime. Inuyasha was smiling the biggest he had ever smiled in his entire life.

* * *

><p>Well, yay for third chapter! And also, thanks to my ONE reviewer! (Yes that's right, I'm talking to all of you people who were too lazy to review the second chapter! But I still love you) I'm also going to tell you something that might disappoint you. My school is putting on the musical, The Pajama Game (it's soooo good), and I'm going to be so freaking busy... Therefore, I'm not going to write chapters as often. I'll try to write a chapter at least once every two days, but I can't promise you. Okay, I'm pretty sure I covered everything. Please review!<p>

Thanks to my ONE reviewer:

**HopelessRomantic183: **You have the right idea about Naraku's sudden "generosity"... haha. It also made me REALLY happy that I'm not completely boring you with my story. So far, you are my fave reviewer! This chapter was totally dedicated to you! :) Thanks for your chapter 2 review, and please review this chapter!


	4. Inuyasha and Kagome: At the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p>"Catch me if you can!" yelled an excited Kagome.<p>

"You know I can!" said an equally excited Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome were playing tag in the park close to Inuyasha's apartment.

"You know that's not fair!" said Kagome, knowing about Inuyasha's demon speed. Kagome knew from the moment they met when they were four that Inuyasha was a half-demon because of his ears. In fact, she was the only one in Inuyasha's class that accepted him for who he was, besides the teacher, Mrs. Hitomi.

"Is too!" said Inuyasha.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

During Inuyasha and Kagome's cute argument, their mothers were talking on the park bench. Over the three years that Inuyasha and Kagome became best friends, their mothers had become fast friends as well. Izayoi Takahashi, Inuyasha's mother, and Kumiko Higurashi, Kagome's mother, are also very alike. Kumiko's husband and Izayoi's husband are both deceased. Kumiko's husband was killed by her family's landlord, Onigumo. After that dreadful day, Kumiko, Kagome, and her son, Souta, immediately moved to a house because they had managed to save up a large amount of money while living in the cheap apartment. They both found comfort in each other because of the sadness of their losses. It also made them both feel better to see their children getting along so well. To be honest, Kumiko and Izayoi didn't think that the two would continue being friends after preschool, but here they were: seven years old and just as close as ever.

"Hey Inuyasha, let's play hide-and-seek!" said Kagome.

"Kagome, I think it's time we should go home," said Kumiko.

"But, I was going to play hide-and-seek with Inu!" mumbled a sad Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha and I can come back to the park tomorrow," said a smiling Izayoi.

"Okay! Yay! I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha!" said a cheerful Kagome. She then gave Inuyasha a big hug. He didn't hug her back.

"I don't like hugging, Kagome!" said Inuyasha with an arrogant attitude.

"It's okay, Inuyasha! I'll hug for both of us!" said Kagome, unfazed by Inuyasha's rude comment. "Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a smiling face. Kumiko and Kagome then started to walk home. Little did Kagome know, after she left, Inuyasha was smiling and blushing a tiny bit from the hug.

'_I can't wait to see Kagome tomorrow!_' thought a smiling Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Yes, Yes, I know this was a short chapter. But this chapter was merely for the introduction of Kagome and her mother. And, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I am a freshman now, and I am 1000 times more busy now than I was. I will try to update this story as often as possible, but if I don't for a long time, just remember that I haven't completely forgotten this story. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Again, thanks to my** ONE REVIEWER **(I am beginning to think that you all just don't like the story):

**HopelessRomantic183: **You are the only person reading this story that is making me happy. Why? BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE REVIEWING! YOU ARE THE REASON I AM CONTINUING THE STORY! But anyway, I thought Inuyasha's and Kagome's reaction in preschool was cute too. The next couple of chapters are going to be fluffy little mini-stories until I get to the certain age of Inuyasha and Kagome where I want to further develop the plot. *I hope that made sense.* But, this chapter was dedicated to you! Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to review!


	5. Party Work and Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, could you bring me those balloons over there, please?" asked Kumiko. Kagome's mom, Izayoi, and Inuyasha were trying to decorate Inuyasha's house for Kagome's surprise birthday party while she was at a friend's house.<p>

A ten year old Inuyasha unenthusiastically brought the balloons over to Kagome's mom, but on the inside, he couldn't wait to see Kagome. However, as he was carrying the balloons over to Kumiko, he popped them with his claws. He got mildly angry before he went back to get more balloons. This happened over and over again until Kagome's mom finally got frustrated.

"Inuyasha, honey, please go sit down. Your mother and I can handle the rest of the decorations," said Kumiko with a fake smile. Inuyasha turned around abruptly and stomped off to the stairs. He sat down on the stairs angrily, crossed his arms, and pouted. He wasn't about to tell anyone, but he wanted Kagome to be impressed with his party decorating skills. He sat pouting on the stairs for an hour until his mother came and told him that Kagome was going to be at the house at any moment now.

Inuyasha was really mad now. Kagome wouldn't be proud of his work at all – considering he hadn't done any work.

"Everybody hide! Inuyasha's mom is bringing Kagome now!" yelled Izayoi.

'_Oh no!" _thought Inuyasha. He immediately panicked and hid behind the couch with Kagome's and his fifth grade classmates.

Kagome opened up the door with Inuyasha's mom and there was an unexpected greeting waiting for her.

"SURPRISE!" yelled all of the guests. The cute, ten year old Kagome excitedly giggled and immediately raced over to hug her mom.

"Thanks, mommy!" said a happy Kagome. She hugged all of her friends and relatives who came to her party while Inuyasha stood bashfully in the corner. When Kagome caught sight of his face, she ran over and tackled him so fast that it almost knocked him over. She wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms lightly around her tiny waist.

"Thanks for working so hard on my party, Inu! Your mom told me how hard you worked!" said an excited Kagome. Inuyasha looked over to his mom who was smirking and winking at him across the room. Kagome then pulled back from their hug and gave Inuyasha a cute kiss on the cheek. She didn't even give Inuyasha time to think about the kiss before pulling him by the hand to go play party games with her. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. All he could do was be pulled away by Kagome, blushing, smiling, and rubbing at his cheek.

* * *

><p>I know what you all are thinking: FINALLY! SHE UPDATED! Yes, I agree with you. You are probably questioning: Did you drop off the face of the earth? Did you get attacked by unicorns? Or did you forget about us? OR if you strongly dislike me, you were probably thinking: Gee, am I glad to have a break from that *****. Well, to answer your questions and rude comments, I am back finally. You see, I am a freshman in high school, and I am in a time-consuming play right now. Therefore, I will rarely update. BUT PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME because your love for my story makes me a happy girl. But anyway, I am truly sorry about the freakishly short chapter. BUT I WANT YOU TO REVIEW ANYWAY. And, to my (and probably your) surprise, I have the next chapter written. BUT I AM NOT GOING TO UPLOAD IT UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 10+ REVIEWS. So, if I don't get 10+ reviews, you ain't getting the next chapter. (Wow, I may be a ***** after all.) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

**Thanks to my three reviewers (Wow, finally, more than one): **

**HopelessRomantic183: **Yay! You still own the title of my favorite reviewer! I hope you liked this chapter! And please review this chapter!

**Raven: **Well, gee, I am SUPER glad you like the story. And thank you for your review! BTW I DO accept anon reviews! I hope you review this chapter! And I hope you continue to like this story!

**BJ97:** Yay! I'm glad you like this story. I hope you like the future chapters!


	6. New Students and Lunch Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kags! We're going to be late!" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha was currently sitting on Kagome's bed, waiting for her to finish her hair, which she had re-done about twenty times.<p>

"Calm, down! I'm making sure my hair looks good!" yelled Kagome from her bathroom.

"Feh! There ain't nothing special happening today! It's just the first day of seventh grade! Why do you have to look so good?" said Inuyasha. "Besides, your hair looks good anyway…," mumbled Inuyasha with a light blush on his face.

"Well, thanks. I guess if it looks okay, then we can go…," said Kagome with a dark blush on her face. Kagome quickly grabbed her backpack off of the bed, grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and ran. While Kagome was running and holding on to Inuyasha's arm, he had escaped her grasp and turned it into a race to the stairs. With his demon speed, Inuyasha had managed to beat Kagome to the bottom of the stairs before she had even gotten to the stairs. Kagome was still running down the stairs when she tripped and fell down mid-stairs. Inuyasha had seen it coming and went to catch her before she hit the bottom. He caught her in an awkward hug and they then looked into each other's eyes with serious faces. This had continued for two minutes before they quickly pulled away from each other with dark blushes on their faces. Kagome checked her watch again – 7:53.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We need to hurry!" said Kagome with a blush still on her face.

"Get on my back! We can get there faster!" said Inuyasha. Kagome was hesitant at first, but Inuyasha knew that they didn't have time to be hesitant. He quickly grabbed Kagome, pulled her on his back, and ran as fast as his demon speed could take them. They arrived at Aichi Middle School at 8:06.

'_Damn it…_' thought Inuyasha. '_We're late. The teachers are gonna be so pissed_.'

Inuyasha let Kagome carefully slide down his back before he grabbed her arm and dragged her in the front doors of the school. They ran to their lockers, which were conveniently located next to each other. Inuyasha looked at the clock at the end of the hallway – 8:12.

'_Crap!_' he thought. "Come on, Kagome!" said Inuyasha. They both quickly ran to their homeroom. Inuyasha burst through the door with Kagome quickly behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi and Miss Higurashi, so nice of you to finally join us," said their annoying teacher, Mr. Satoshi. "Now, before you disrupt my class any further, please take your seats," he said with hate in his voice. "Oh, and one more thing – detention for both of you after school today," he said with a wicked smile. Inuyasha and Kagome both groaned and rolled their eyes at the same time.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards the back row of the class to sit with their best friend since sixth grade, Miroku Kyouushi. Miroku was a really nice guy. He had only ever been a pervert to Kagome once, but knew not to ever do it again after Inuyasha had beaten him up.

"Hey guys. Why were you so late?" Miroku whispered to them when they sat down in their desks.

"Oh, no reason. Just that Princess Kagome here wouldn't leave the house until her hair was perfect," said a grumpy Inuyasha.

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to look good for once!" whisper-yelled an angry Kagome.

"If this how you guys are going to respond to a simple question, then I just won't ask questions anymore at all," said Miroku trying to lighten up the situation. Inuyasha was just about to say something back, but was cut off by Mr. Satoshi's nasally voice.

"Well, before Mr. Takahashi and Miss Higurashi so rudely interrupted me, I was introducing a new student," said Mr. Satoshi harshly. "Class, this is Sango Masami," he said.

Miroku almost fell out of his chair when he saw the new student. She was so unbelievably beautiful. As Sango took her seat, Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Before she sat down, she caught his eye and blushed deeply.

'_Wow, she is so cute when she blushes!' _thought Miroku. Miroku was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Mr. Satoshi's voice.

"Well, since Mr. Kyouushi seems to be very excited about the new student, he gets to show Miss Masami around the school," Mr. Satoshi said teasingly. Miroku please show Miss Masami who you are. Miroku waved at Sango, and Sango smiled when she saw who he was. Miroku blushed darkly at this.

After what seemed like forever in homeroom, the bell finally rang. Miroku quickly caught up to Sango before she could leave the classroom.

"Hey, Sango… I was just wondering if you would want to eat with my friends and me during lunch today," said Miroku nervously.

"Sure. I would love to," said Sango with a cute smile.

"Cool. Meet me at locker 155," said Miroku.

"I will. Can't wait," she said. Miroku stood there smiling, watching her walk away.

'_I can't wait for lunch either,' _he thought excitedly.

* * *

><p>Yay for longer chapter! I know this chapter was kind of pointless, but I needed it to introduce Miroku and Sango. And for all you MirSan fans out there, yay for some MirSan action! But there was a little bit of InuKag action in there too. I promise you that next chapter will be better. But anyway, PLEASE review!<p>

WOW OMG THIS IS SO AMAZING, BUT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I GOT THIRTEEN REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOW!

Thanks to my **_THIRTEEN _**reviewers:

**DelSan 13: **Thank you for your comment. I'm glad you thought it was cute. I hope you review the next chapters!

**Kira:** I know right? Leave it to boys to just ruin those cute moments. Thanks for your comment! Please review the future chapters!

**InuFan93: **Thank you so much! Your comment made my day! I'm glad you like my story! Please review the next chapters because I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!

**neenee921829: **It's completely okay if you don't like my writing style! I hope to change your mind, but if not, to each is own. Please review the future chapters!

**HopelessRomantic183: **Do you honestly know how much you make me happy? You review every chapter, and I'm so glad you like this story! Please review the next chapters!

**ohayou18912: **Aw, thank you! I hope it will become one of your favorite stories on Fanfiction! Please review the future chapters!

**Noni-chan: **I'm not even going to respond to this one, Noni. Your review doesn't count. Luv,Luv,Luv, Your best friend, Bethany:)

**mstakahashi97: **Don't worry about Inuyasha being shy. He will become his arrogant self soon! Please review the next chapters!

**yayme8912**: Don't worry about the short chapters. That will change very soon. Please review the future chapters!

**JJ0o: **Thanks! But anyway, Naraku will show up soon. Please review this chapter!

**InuKags292: **Yay thanks! Please review the next chapters!

**JPD27: **Well, thanks! I'm glad you think so! Please review!

**Robin95: **Thanks! Please review!


	7. Eighth Grade Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inu, bro, answer me!" said Miroku, waving his hand wildly in front of Inuyasha's daydreaming face.<p>

"Inu-"

"I swear to god, Miroku, if you wave that hand in front of my face one more time, I will rip it off your wrist," said an angry Inuyasha.

"Whoa, calm down Inuyasha!" said Miroku. "We all know why you're angry! You are just jealous that Sango and I are in a relationship, and you don't have a girlfriend!" said Miroku proudly.

"Miroku, would you stop telling everybody that!" Sango said with a dark blush on her face. "We've only been together for two days!"

"And you will fall for me harder each day," Miroku said while stroking Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango. Sango was fuming when Inuyasha cut in again.

"First of all, why would I be jealous of your relationship when it is going to end in about two minutes? And second of all, you two are not my problem. I'm more focused on Kagome and the stupid wolf over there," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked over to the other side of the parking lot to find Kagome and Kouga kissing. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Come on, Miroku and Sango, let's walk home. I'm tired of waiting for Kagome," said an annoyed Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at this. They knew about Inuyasha's jealousy and secret feelings for Kagome. He didn't tell them about his feelings, but it was kind of obvious from the way he was so protective of her.

Because Sango and Miroku thought Inuyasha was still behind them, they kept on walking. But little did they know, Inuyasha turned around to look at the couple one last time with sadness in his eyes.

'_Eighth grade sucks… She looks so happy with him, so I can't interfere. But I swear if he does anything to hurt her, I'll kill him. Damn it! This is pissing me off so much. She doesn't know how much I want to be the one to hold her, kiss her, be with her. Wait, what am I even saying? Even if she didn't have Kouga, she wouldn't want to be with someone as disgusting as a half-breed like me. Aw, damn it! I've been watching too many soap operas with my mom. I need to stop thinking all this mushy crap!_' he thought before running to catch up with Miroku and Sango.

But Inuyasha is so much more hurt than what he believes…

* * *

><p>Well, I am finally back after a reaaaaaallllllyyyyyy long time! And I'm extremely sorry that this was a short chapter, but I think the next one will be longer. And here is what I have decided: I'm not going to desperately beg for your reviews anymore. If you feel like something to say about my story, please review. But I am grateful towards my previous reviewers, and hope they continue to review. :D<p>

Thanks to my reviewers:

**InuFan93: **Thanks! I'm glad I got some MirSan fluff in there too!

**DelSan 13:** I know right! Miroku's got it bad for Sango. But anyway, don't worry, some InuKag stuff is coming up soon! Thanks for your review!


	8. Full Demon Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

><p>"No, I love you more," said Miroku.<p>

"Oh, stop it, Mir," Sango said playfully.

"Will you two shut the fuck up for once in your lives?" said a pissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were currently sitting at the sophomore lunch tables, waiting for Kagome to eat lunch with them.

"Inuyasha, please, it is not good to be jealous. Even though Sango and I have been together for a long time now, it's no reason for you to act like an ass," said Miroku proudly.

"Whatever, I don't need this right now," said an angry Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are not acting like yourself. Is everything okay?" asked a worried Sango.

"Of course not! Kagome has been in a relationship with Kouga for two years now! Do you think I'm okay?" said Inuyasha violently. Inuyasha didn't give them time to talk again when he said something horrible.

"In fact, that slut is probably having sex with him right now."

"INUYASHA! You are just terrible sometimes!" screamed Sango. She slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha talk badly about her best friend, especially when he was saying things that he didn't mean.

After Inuyasha recovered from the painful slap, he felt ashamed of himself. How could he have said such a thing about the person that he loved the most?

"You're right, Sango. I am terrible," Inuyasha said sadly as he was leaving the lunch table.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" said Miroku. Inuyasha heard him, but just ignored him and continued walking away.

'_Wow, I'm such a heartless bastard to say something like that about Kagome. I know I'm just jealous of Kouga and Kagome, but I took things too far with that comment._'

Inuyasha's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard a small scream and smelled Kagome's fear with his demonic senses. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed before running off to find her. He quickly found her because the smell of fear was so strong. And it was coming from the boy's bathroom. Inuyasha burst through the door and saw something that made him want to violently slaughter everything in his path.

"Bitch, I'll cheat on you if I want to. This wouldn't have happened if you agreed to have sex with me. Even though I've already done it with all my other girlfriends, I think you will be the best one I've ever had. But, we will just have to see, won't we?" Kouga said with a menacing smile on his face. He was about to punch Kagome's tear-stained face, but Inuyasha caught his fist before it made contact.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Inuyasha, who was surprisingly calm.

"Mutt-face, get out of the way. I don't need you interfering in this," said Kouga, with no sign of fear on his face.

"I have every right to interfere in this," Inuyasha said. But before Kouga could argue again, Inuyasha picked him up tightly with one hand around his neck.

"If you ever touch her again, I WILL kill you," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha threw Kouga against the wall on the other side of the bathroom.

"KAGOME, GET OUT NOW!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome nodded with fear. She ran to find Sango and Miroku to get help.

'_Inuyasha, thank you for saving me..._' she thought before she burst through the doors of the cafeteria.

"SANGO, MIROKU! HELP NOW! yelled Kagome. She didn't even wait for their reaction before running back to Inuyasha again. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, confused, before running to help their friend.

Sango and Miroku and managed to catch up with Kagome, trying to ask her what was going on. But when they arrived at the horrifying scene, their questions were answered. There was Inuyasha, beating the life out of Kouga in the hallway. Kagome screamed for Inuyasha to stop, but he just ignored her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Inuyasha stopped punching Kouga and stood up.

"Don't EVER touch her again," said Inuyasha angrily. He was about to go see if Kagome was okay, when Kouga said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Mutt, I was about to fuck her good. She would have become my ugly bitch and never would have been with a waste of space like you," said Kouga, venom dripping off each word that came out of his mouth. Inuyasha didn't even turn around to beat him up again. He hunched over, yelling and screaming. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku backed away out of fear. When Inuyasha turned around to face Kouga again, his appearance had changed. His face had two purple streaks on them, his fangs and claws were longer, his eyes were blood red, and he had the most horrifying, evil smile on his face. He had become a full demon.

He ran towards Kouga as fast as he could, claws ready to kill. He growled as he slashed Kouga's arm. Kouga's scream pierced the hallways.

"Inuyasha, stop!" screamed Sango. Inuyasha turned around and growled at the three, almost as if he was telling them to stay out of it. Everything seemed hopeless at that point, but Kagome wasn't going to give up. Inuyasha's demon form scared her, and she was going to do everything in her power to get him back to his hanyou self. She walk towards him calmly, and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, thinking that he could recognize her. **Big mistake. **Inuyasha, blinded by his demon senses, thought it was Kouga and began to hurt Kagome. With one large hand, he picked up her small neck. He smiled at her menacingly.

"Inuyasha, stop! Please!" screamed Kagome with tears quickly rolling off her face. Sango and Miroku were trying to help Kagome, but they couldn't figure out how to approach Inuyasha. It was no use. Inuyasha had a strong hold on Kagome's neck, and she was blacking out fast.

'_Inu... ya.._' Kagome thought before her eyes closed. The full demon Inuyasha was pretty satisfied with himself, thinking that he had finished Kouga off. Inuyasha dropped Kagome on the ground next to him. He then started to chuckle violently, evil coming out with every sound.

Sango was crying in Miroku's arms, when he had had enough. **Nobody **was going to hurt Kagome. He gently let go of Sango before he charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was caught off guard when Miroku punched him with all of his strength. Inuyasha flew back against the lockers and slid down them with a thud.

When Inuyasha looked up, Sango and Miroku noticed his golden eyes. He was back to his normal self.

Inuyasha's head hurt so badly. He groaned when he tried to stand up. He looked at the blurry Sango and Miroku, confused.

"Ugh..., wha-what happened?" mumbled Inuyasha. His question wasn't answered. Sango was crying hysterically and Miroku was so angry that he wanted to hurt Inuyasha. Miroku pointed to the scene in front of him. There lay Kouga, screaming and clutching his broken arm in his own pool of blood. Inuyasha was disgusted. But what Inuyasha saw next made him want to die. There was Kagome, either unconscious or dead, he didn't know. Inuyasha tried to step towards Kagome, but Miroku huddled over her protectively. Miroku picked her up and motioned to Sango to come with him to the nurse's office. Inuyasha tried following them, but was quickly stopped by Miroku.

"INUYASHA! STOP TRYING TO COME WITH US AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY HURT US AND KAGOME ENOUGH?" screamed Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't even have time to respond before Miroku and Sango walked down the hall with Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango's forms exiting the hallway, dumbfounded. He then, looked down slowly at his claws, scared at what he would find. There was blood all over them. He sniffed them and found both Kagome's and Kouga's blood on them. The sight and smell disgusted him. He then looked up at Kouga, who was groaning and holding his hurt arm. No matter how much Kouga crossed the line with Kagome, Inuyasha knew he crossed the line too. Inuyasha was going to try to help Kouga to the nurse's office, but the moment that Inuyasha moved towards him, Kouga flinched with pure fear in his eyes. Kouga scrambled to get up and run to the nurse's office. Inuyasha backed away, eyes wide and mouth open with shock. He flinched when he heard the bell, signaling that lunch was over.

'_No, I have to leave now. I can't hurt anymore innocent people..." _he thought before running to his home as fast as he could. He knew that his mother was out of town and Naraku would be gone from the building, so he could go to his home without getting in trouble. Inuyasha was running so fast, that he arrived at his home in less than a minute. He burst through his apartment door, breathing hard. He stomped to his room, but not before destroying everything in his path. He picked up the couch in the living room and hurled it against the wall, knocking over the TV in the process. He smashed all the lamps, and punched through several windows. He then went in the kitchen and pushed the fridge to the ground, causing all the food to fall out and make a mess on the floor. He smashed the dining room chairs with the large table. He then went to his room where he did the worst damage of all. He completely turned over his bed and all of his other furniture. He clawed his bathroom mirror, wiping some of the blood on it that he had acquired earlier. Finally, he slowly made his way back to his room, panting and breathing hard.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed when he punched a large, deep hole through the wall. Inuyasha then slid down the wall slowly.

'_I deserve to die..._' Inuyasha thought sadly as tears flooded his face.

Back at the school, Sango and Miroku steadied Kagome as she walked out of the nurse's office.

"Guys, really! I'm fine!" said Kagome. "I want to go see Inuyasha..."

"No. We are not letting you near him again," said Sango. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"You guys are being so unreasonable! Sure I am a little scared of him and traumatized, but everybody deserves forgiveness!" said Kagome with frustration. She didn't even let them respond before running off. Miroku and Sango tried to catch up, but Kagome was just too fast.

'_He has got to be at his apartment..Don't worry Inuyasha, I will forgive you_' thought Kagome. After ten minutes of running as fast as she could, Kagome finally arrived at Inuyasha's apartment building. She didn't have a key to his apartment, so she was hoping she could get in somehow. To her luck, the door was wide open. The moment she walked in, it scared her. Furniture and broken glass were scattered all over the floor. Blood painted the walls.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" Kagome asked shakily. No answer. "Inuyasha?" Still no answer. She finally made her way into his destroyed bedroom. There, she saw Inuyasha sitting against the wall, head in his lap.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" said Kagome while stepping towards him.

"Don't come any closer," Inuyasha said sadly into his lap.

"Inuyasha, please. Let me come closer," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I said, DON'T come any closer," he growled.

"Inuyasha, don't worry, I forgive you."

"How could you forgive someone like me? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" screamed Inuyasha. This was the first time she had seen him legitimately cry. Tears engulfed his face.

"But you didn't."

"Kagome... I'm glad you can forgive me, but I don't know if I can forgive myself yet," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome's neck. It had hand marks, bruises, and cuts from where his claws pierced her neck.

"You can forgive yourself because I already forgave you, and I'm not mad you. I'm not scared of you either."

"Really? Well let's test that," Inuyasha said while taking a step towards Kagome. She flinched and a single tear escaped from her eye. "See?" he said. "You hate me. I am a monster to you."

"Inuyasha. You are not a monster, and I could never hate you. Yes, I may be a little traumatized, but that doesn't mean that I never want to be around you again!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome, I never want to hurt you again," said Inuyasha with evident pain in his voice.

"And I won't let you," said Kagome.

"Inuyasha..."

She began to take a couple of steps towards him. He backed away from her until he was trapped against a wall. She came right up to him, cracked a small smile, and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him. He stood there, stiff in her arms.

"Inuyasha, it's okay to hug me back," she mumbled into his chest. He slowly brought his arms around to barely touch her back. After what seemed like forever, she finally broke the hug, and stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. This time, he brought her into a fiercer hug. Because he was so caught up in the moment, he said something that he never ever wanted to say out loud.

"I love you," he mumbled accidentally. '_Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud!_' thought a panicking Inuyasha.

"Did you say something, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"No. You must be hearing things," said Inuyasha quickly.

"Oh, that's weird. I could have sworn that you said something..." said a confused Kagome.

"So anyway, are Sango and Miroku pissed at me?" asked Inuyasha, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Yes, but they will eventually get over it."

"What about Kouga?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's still in the nurse's office. His arm looks really bad, but he will be okay. Oh, and I also plan to break up with him later. I wasn't about to break up with him after he got that badly hurt, even though he did try to rape me..." said Kagome angrily.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha! I know your demon confused me with Kouga, and I know it was an accident. It was my fault because I was stupid enough to approach you without thinking."

"Kagome, don't ever say that. None of this was your fault." said Inuyasha. There was a short pause until Kagome spoke.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome.

"It will take me a long time to get over hurting you, but if you still want to be by my side, I think I can cope," said Inuyasha with a dark blush on his face.

"Don't worry, I will never leave your side," said Kagome with an equally dark blush on her face. "But anyway, we should go back to school, there are still three hours left..."

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Inuyasha.

"Well, I guess we better go, then," said Kagome while she took Inuyasha's hand. With big smiles and light blushes on their faces, they both walked hand in hand all the way back to school.

'_Inuyasha... I love you, too..._'

* * *

><p>Wow... longest chapter yet! That took a REEEAAAAALLLLLLY long time to write. I think this is also the best chapter so far. But anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review if you wish to!<p>

Thanks to last chapter's reviewers:

**DelSan 13: **Soon! Very soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**InuFan93: **Thanks! And thanks for reviewing, too!


End file.
